


A Kind of Love

by Cynder2013



Category: Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: This is not a love story.
Relationships: Kade Bronson & Nancy Whitman
Kudos: 10





	A Kind of Love

This is not a love story.

Nancy Whitman and Kade Bronson met when Nancy had barely been at Eleanor’s for an hour. Nancy thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Kade thought that she was the prettiest girl at school.

Then the murders happened. Some things you can’t go through without becoming friends, and catching a murderer at a school for travellers of magical worlds is one of them.

Nancy and Kade were friends. They would always be friends, even with one of them a world away.

This is not a love story, but it is.


End file.
